(i) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a one-time programmable memory device having a low cost large area or stacked structure.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
It is difficult for conventional one-time programmable memory devices to have a large area and a stacked structure at low cost. Thus, there is a need in the art for a multilevel one-time programmable memory device which can be readily realized at high density and low cost.